mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Elbe
"I’m excited to be watching this one live in Sydney. Following his five-round loss to GSP, Fitch spent some time in Thailand training at Tiger Muay Thai. At 13-1 the UFC, he deserves to be fighting for the belt. It’s cool to see him want to fight, instead of sitting on the shelf afraid to lose. I got Fitch picking up the decision win against Penn, as he continues his quest of bringing another championship belt to American Kickboxing Academy." - Ray on BJ-Fitch. "Rich Franklin beats Chuck Liddell, proving once and for all that the Mohawk should have gone out of fashion with the Last of the Mohicans." - Ray on Chuck-Rich. "Poor Gomi. Facing “KenFlo” as your first fight in the UFC is a difficult matchup. Kenny Florian wins this fight, proving once and for all that you can’t hit the piñata with chopsticks." - Ray on the Florian-Gomi fight. "Shane Carwin is 11-0 and has never had a fight go out of the first round. I think in this fight Carwin gets an opportunity to showcase his cardio conditioning. Carwin by an extra tank of oxygen sometime late in the second after giving his best Ian Freeman ground-and-pound impersonation." - Ray on the Mir-Carwin fight. "Vera wins this with cleaner technique. Jones is explosive and will have his moments, but Vera has the crisper technique (and he’ll be) celebrating with a San Miguel and a plate of Adobo. Vera by decision (after) landing several brutal body kicks to win the rounds." - Ray on the Vera-Jones fight. "Nick Diaz proves once again why medical marijuana should be supported by everyone in the USA by winning this fight at 4:20 of the first round with a choke so tight it literally vaporizes Zaromskis to sleep." - Ray on the Diaz-Zaromskis fight. "What a great throwback fight. Couture wins this fight by outworking Coleman along the fence and earning a TKO victory sometime in the third round showing everyone the true meaning of Old Man Strength and the natural benefits of daily Geritol vitamins." - Ray on the Couture-Coleman fight. "Nogueira is such a legend; I hate picking against him. I’m making the trip to Australia and, while watching this fight, will be cheering for him the entire time. But he’s had more lumps than my mom’s homemade mashed potatoes, and Cain Velasquez is the future of the division. This fight will play out on the feet, with Velasquez avoiding the takedowns and outworking Nogueira to a TKO victory. It will be another impressive performance by an American Kickboxing Academy fighter." - Ray on the Nogueira-Cain fight. " Ray Elbe: American jiu-jitsu and Shields’ wrestling are enough to make this fight interesting, but there is a reason that GSP is considered the top fighter pound-for-pound. If this turns into a grappling match, Shields is more than capable of getting an upset victory, but I think GSP pulls a Charlie Sheen and just keeps winning." - Ray on GSP-Shields.